Flicker Strike
They should have known the rule: never corner a Duelist. He was surrounded by four hulking brutes, each one uglier than the one before. They had come for the fine mail tunic he wore, but he had given them nothing but insults and injury. As the Duelist fought, his speed grew more frenetic, until he was a blur of whirling steel. After a time though, superior numbers took their toll, and the attackers began to find openings. With blood oozing from a dozen wounds, the Duelist gathered himself for one final assault. He waited until just the right moment, right as his foes rushed in for the kill. There was a flash, and in the blink of an eye, he suddenly appeared behind the first assailant, plunging his sword to the hilt in the exposed neck. Then he was beheading the second in one quick swipe. Then the third fell with a shriek, his bowels spilling onto the cobblestones. The fourth turned to run, and found himself facing the Duelist, who met his momentum with a stab through the heart. Spent, panting on the ground, the victor wiped his blade clean, and recorded four more kills with Flicker Strike. Skill Functions and Interactions Additional Increased Attack Speed from Frenzy Charges: This attack gets an additional 10% increased attack speed from each frenzy charge, on top of the +5% automatically granted to all attacks from each frenzy charge. Essentially, each frenzy charge will grant attacks made with Flicker Strike a +15% attack speed bonus. Dual Wielding: Dual Wielding while using flicker strike will cause the player to alternate weapons each attack. Gem Leveling |- ! 1 | 10 || 29 || 11 || - || 25% || 9,569 |- ! 2 | 13 || 35 || 11 || 3% || 26% || 18,908 |- ! 3 | 16 || 41 || 11 || 6% || 27% || 33,871 |- ! 4 | 19 || 48 || 11 || 9% || 28% || 56,446 |- ! 5 | 22 || 54 || 11 || 12% || 29% || 89,302 |- ! 6 | 25 || 60 || 12 || 15% || 30% || 135,415 |- ! 7 | 28 || 67 || 12 || 18% || 30% || 283,759 |- ! 8 | 32 || 75 || 12 || 21% || 31% || 453,996 |- ! 9 | 36 || 83 || 12 || 24% || 31% || 703,128 |- ! 10 | 40 || 92 || 12 || 27% || 31% || 1,061,223 |- ! 11 | 44 || || 13 || 30% || 31% || 1,570,760 |- ! 12 | 47 || 106 || 13 || 33% || 32% || 2,286,879 |- ! 13 | 50 || 113 || 13 || 36% || 33% || 3,289,072 |- ! 14 | 53 || 119 || 13 || 39% || 34% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 55 || 125 || 14 || 42% || 34% || 9,935,033 |- ! 16 | 56 || 132 || 14 || 45% || 35% ||21,343,930 |- ! 17 | 62 || 138 || 14 || 48% || 35% || 50,689,250 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 14 || 51% || 35% || 90,043,412 |- ! 19 | || || || || || |- ! 20 | || || 14 || || || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds .Default Trading Official Path of Exile Forums Version History | align=center|0.9.12qq || * Reduced damage bonus from +40% to +25%. This is now also represented as Damage Effectiveness. |- | align=center|0.9.12m || * Fixed a bug where Flicker Strike would not work properly if you click on a monster outside of range. Now it'll run into range and perform the skill. |- | align=center|0.9.12 || * Flicker Strike can't be used through walls anymore. |- | align=center|0.9.11 || * Now has a cooldown which can be bypassed by spending a Frenzy Charge. * Corrected some mistakes in its damage progression. |- | align=center|0.9.3 || * Flicker Strike now only attacks one target (ignoring Frenzy charges). |- | align=center|0.9.2f || * Reclassified Flicker Strike as Melee. |- | align=center|0.9.1 || * Fixed a problem so that it'll now teleport each time. * Reduced damage at lower levels. |} References Category:Dexterity skills Category:Melee attack skills Category:需要翻译